Me pasan cosas
by AzulGasparri
Summary: Hermione no entendía que era lo que le sucedía cuando miraba a Theodore.


_Disclaimer: Este one shot es para la querida Dianely, para San Valentín. Esta inspirado en una canción de chiquititas que se llaman "Me pasan cosas" Espero que lo disfruten. _

_Claramente los personajes no son mios, si no de J.K Rowling. _

ME PASAN COSAS

_Me pasan cosas que no comprendo__  
__estas en todo lo que yo pienso__  
__sueño despierta con tu mirada__  
__y si me miras me siento rara._

Era una mañana tranquila en Hogwarts, pequeñas gotas de lluvia golpeaban contra el ventanal de la clase, mientras esta se iba llenando.

Hermione caminaba nerviosa y apurada rumbo al salón, mientras trataba de arreglar su cabello y sonreía nerviosa. Ya podía sentir como su corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza, porque iba a verlo en menos de diez minutos. Sus manos ya estaban sudadas y su corazón latía con demasiada fuerza, tanto que podía jurar que tenía taquicardia.

Se adentró en el salón donde se dictaban Ruinas antiguas y se sentó en el primer banco. Su lugar aún estaba vació, pero sabía que él no tardaría en llegar. Cerró sus ojos y jugó con su pluma, la acaricio con sus labios, recordándolo. Theodore tenía una sonrisa que le solía erizar los vellos de la nuca y que hacía que en su interior las mariposas volaran. La fragancia que emanaba debajo de su capa era como una mezcla de ron y de fresas, una mezcla que le había fascinado.

— Buenos días Hermione. —La voz gruesa de él la hizo sobresaltar

— Buenos días Theodore…— Rspondio con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Él le dedico una dulce sonrisa y dejo sus libros sobre la mesada. Hermione apartó su vista avergonzada y jugó con su pluma hasta que la profesora comenzó a dictar la clase. Theodore admiraba a Hermione de reojo, reteniendo en su memoria como ella mordía su pluma nerviosa, y como se rascaba el brazo cuando no lograba entender algo al instante ya que se ponía nerviosa. Theo sonrió amplio al final de la clase.

— ¿Hermione? — Theo miraba su espalda algo nervioso. Le había costado buscar las palabras correctas para lo que estaba a punto de hacer. El temor a su rechazo lo helaban.

Ella volteó rápidamente a verlo. — ¿Sí? —

— ¿Saldrías a Hogsmade conmigo este fin de semana? —

Theo hablo rápido y soltó rápido el aire que contenía en sus pulmones. Hermione pestañeo incrédula ya que no se esperaba aquella proposición. Boqueo un poco tratando de buscar una respuesta y respiro hondo.

—Claro. — Hermione sonrió tímida.

Theo sonrió amplio. — Genial Hermione. — Él le dedico una suave sonrisa, tomo su mochila y se alejó.

_Me pasan cosas cuando te veo__  
__estoy distinta hay algo nuevo__  
__me da verguenza que lo descubras__  
__es tan dificil decir..._

Hermione se movía nerviosa por el lugar pactado del encuentro. Aún no había rastro alguno de Theodore y pronto el miedo la invadió ¿Y si solo la había invitado para burlarse? ¿Y si todo fue un plan malvado de Draco Malfoy para reírse de ella? Hermione bajo su mirada apenada, hasta que pronto un silbido hizo levantar la mirada.

Thedore se acercaba a ella con paso firme, con sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, y un abrigo negro. Tenía su cabello desordenado, y algunos mechones caían sobre su rostro. Al verla sonrió.

Hermione llevaba unos pantalones negros, unas vans blancas y negras, y una campera rosa. Se había dejado el cabello suelto en suaves bucles y un pequeño gorro blanco adornaba su cabello.

— Hola!- Sonrió él

— Hola Theodore. — Murmuró ella suave mientras él se acercaba a besar su mejilla con dulzura.

Ella cerró sus ojos ante aquel contacto y él sonrió aún más. — ¿Vamos? —

— Vamos! —

Theo se acercó a ella y caminaron en silencio mientras se acercaban a Hogsmade, si bien ambos se conocían la ciudad, disfrutaron de conocerla con la compañía del otro. A diferencia de sus amigos, Theo parecía encantado de escucharla hablar, de que le enseñe cosas.

Pronto se habían alejado de la ciudad, y se encontraban sentados en un tronco en lo más profundo del bosque.

_Me pasan cosas que no se explican__  
__huelo a jasmines rio en tu risa__  
__parezco tonta estoy distraida__  
__me siento grande y muy chiquita._

— ¿Quién lo diría no? — Dice de pronto él tras un largo silencio. — Vos y yo solos, alejado de la civilización…— Theo la miraba con dulzura

— Nadie….— Dice ella pestañando y sonriendo inconscientemente al ver la amplia sonrisa que él llevaba en su rostro. Hermione respiro hondo y cerro sus ojos.

Theo se mordió su labio inferior con fuerza y se acercó a ella, tomo su mentón logrando que ella lo mirara y le sonrió, y en silencio, solo mirándose la beso por primera vez. Hermione cerró sus ojos, lo rodeo con sus manos y acarició sus cabellos y su nuca.

Theodore acabó el beso y sonrió amplio, sintiendo como su corazón latía con fuerza tras haberse animado a besarla como ansiaba hacía tiempo. Ella se sonrojo, y luego se acurruco en su pecho, cerrando sus ojos y dejando que él la abrazara. Theo la acunó con fuerza a su cuerpo, y beso su coronilla, anhelando que aquello se repita una vez más, y otra y otra.

_Te quiero y todo tiene sentido__  
__te quiero como en los cuentos__  
__mi principe azul te quiero._


End file.
